warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Update 7
Updates are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following is for updates Warframe Version 7: width="100%" text-align="center" bgcolor="white" style="border:1px black solid;" - bgcolor="Blue" style="color:white;" Name Credit Price Platinum Price Notes - Braton Was 10,000 Now 25,000 No longer Platinum -bgcolor="#cccccc" Sicarus 20,000 No longer Platinum - Aklato Was 12000 , Now 25000 No longer Platinum -bgcolor="#cccccc" Bronco Was 35,000 , now Blueprint. 190 Blueprints in store - Burston Was 12,000 , now Blueprint 120 Blueprints in store -bgcolor="#cccccc" Boar N/A No longer Platinum - Snipetron Was 50,000 , now Blueprint 225 Blueprints in store -bgcolor="#cccccc" Gorgon N/A 225 Blueprints in store - Dual Skana Was 45,000 , now Blueprint 125 Blueprints in store -bgcolor="#cccccc" Furis Was 15,000 , now Blueprint 120 Blueprints in store - Furax Was 30,000 , now Blueprint 125 Blueprints in store -bgcolor="#cccccc" Strun 75,000 225 Blueprints in store - Lex Was 35,000 , Now 50,000 No longer Plat -bgcolor="#cccccc" Skana N/A 150 Blueprints in store - Lato 10,000 50 Starting Gear -bgcolor="#cccccc" Latron Was 50,000 , now Blueprint 225 Blueprints in store - Bo N/A 65 Blueprints in store -bgcolor="#cccccc" MK1-Braton 15,000 No longer Platinum Starting Gear } *Rhino Skin no longer grants full invincibility, but can now reach up to 80% Damage Reduction at highest Mod level. *UI Improvements have been added to the "Contact" Area of the Menus. *Banshee's Sound Quake has been balanced to do more intended damage amounts on use. *Glaive is no longer affected by Client vs Host lag. This allows clients to immediately throw the glaive and have normal-looking motion even with a laggy host. *Disabled challenges (optional objectives) in Mastery Rank tests. *Weapon damage amount no longer stacks on top of Weapon projectile explosion chance. *News feed now updates real-time with Alerts when syncing world state instead of waiting for relogin by user. *Max health = 100 for Leech/Mine drones. *Reworked Paris firing sound. No more musical notes. Added dedicated 2D and 3D sounds. *Reworked bow draw and added dedicated 2D and 3D sounds. *Reworked all bolt impacts and added water and flesh. *Fusion MOA drones spawn with a level similar to the Moa instead of level 1. *Changed scale of Leech Drone. *Super MOA added to main enemy list, but is still rare. *Players using Hacking terminals will not be affected by Mag's Pull power or Loki's Switch power. *Crouch-aim walk is now slower than stand-aim walk *Seekers now have limit to number of active Latchers they can deploy. *Kela De Thaym now has a limit of 3 to number of active Rollers she can deploy. *A new Grineer Asteroid Base tile added for extraction point. *Control panels on Grineer Asteroid Base have a new model. *Shockwave MOAs can no longer be knocked down while charging their stomp. *Security Cameras now have visible cones of vision. *Some tiles cleaned up to reduce chances of enemies getting stuck on terrain. *The Reach mod was renamed to Stretch. *Wallrun is now stickier and easier to do unintentionally. Also changes to some physics values like sliding. *Modified an existing Corpus Ship tile. *Changes to Gram sounds. *Grineer Sawmen have had their saws replaced with cleavers. *Ankyros now ignores armor. *Stalker now has a Paris and a scythe weapon. *Invulnerability while casting ults removed for all Warframes. *Added unique voice for Lieutenant Lech Kril. |fixes = *Fixed Infested Crawlers being able to jump. "You are a crawler....you crawl." *Fixed Mag's Bullet Attractor hanging when cast on certain enemies. *Fixed Ember's World on Fire ability having inconsistent duration times. *Fixed clients are stuck in "ground fire" posture/modifier from everyone else's point of view after reviving. *Fixed vertical damage deformer resulting in black Artifacts appearing on enemies. *Fixed Shield Osprey from hiding if last enemy in defense mission. *Fixed Paris not appearing in player profile stats page *Fixed bonus XP being displayed when you forfeit a mission. *Fixed objective complete status not being removed when players abort or finish a mission *Fixed enemy count being reset on extermination missions when host migrates *Fixed an issue where the "Hit Point" of radial damage was always the centre of the explosion (powers like radial blast would have the damage indicators show up at your feet) *Fixed electricity FX on Dual Ether and Ether Daggers. *Fixed hit proxies for MOAs *Fixed Mag's Bullet Attractor and Trinity's Link abilities having limited use against Fusion MOAs, power effect now more in-line with other enemies. *Fixed clipping issues on moving ships and ramps in Cave Hanger *Fixed bolts impaling pickups *Fixed Trinity's Link ability affecting the rescue target, even when other enemies are nearby. Link ability now ignores all friendlies. *Fixed "Skip Tutorial" option that was replacing "Abort Mission" while in tutorial state. *Fixed falling through stairs on respawn/revive. *Fixed stats not collecting for projectile weapons. *Fixed Glaive not doing critical hits when thrown. *Fixed some blocking volumes in Corpus Outpost that allowed players to go under the map. *Fixed collision volumes on some rocks in Outpost *Fixed Outpost weather VFX that extended into interior environments *Fixed Outpost door prefab that was causing some agents to get stuck *Fixed clients not having charge melee interrupted by enemy melee *Fixed quiver holster position to avoid the flip of the quiver when firing Paris offhand. *Fixed Paris not auto-switching to pistol when out of ammo. *Fixed unusable context actions when client disconnects while using context action. The server will perform cleanup so that usage can be released. *Fixed ability to parry when Glaive is in flight. Parrying only works when glaive is in melee mode. *Fixed reload animation playing twice when interrupting auto-reload with glaive. *Fixed clipless weapons of clients never firing on host = never consuming ammo = Paris never deducts ammo on host = can never pick up ammo. *Fixed multiple reported crashes *Fixed various issues with ragdolls }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Updates Category:Update 7